Free Bleach Fanfic OC
by SenoNakamura
Summary: If anyone needs an OC for their bleach fanfiction they have in mind, go ahead and use this one (just PM me that your gonna use it because I wanna read it too)


Is there any bleach fanfictions that need extra OC's? I have an OC but I'm not good at writing stories so I don't want to use it myself. Only request is that you Pm me just to notify me that you're using this OC because I would love to read a story with this OC in it.

Seno Nakamura

Vizard Shinigami

Lieutenant of squad 11

Age; 180, visual age late teens

 **Description:**

Short, shaggy black hair, brown eyes. 5'11 in height. Slender muscular build.

 **Clothes:**

Mask that covers up the bottom half of his face, Sleeveless shirt, Black shaggy jeans, Buckled boots, and a Long black coat that goes down to his ankles ( **He dresses more like people from the world of the living if that's okay, and his mask is like kakashi's from Naruto** )

 **Personality and facts:**

Lonewolf: He prefers to keep to himself and not be around many other people besides his superiors, but he welcomes people that actually TRY and be friend with him

Silent: He Rarely speaks, If someone actaully tried to get to know him and get close to him he will slowly open up and talk over time, but he will still have his stone cold seriousness, and motionless expression. when someone does get him to speak more, it's most like in short, serious sentences with some humor in them.

 **Work and education:**

Completed shinigami academy studies in 1,5years and joined squad 11, He spent his time learning to try and perfect his fighting style. He has master his bankai but prefers to keep it a secret because he doesn't want to be cluttered with responsibility of being a captain. He has also learned to master his visored state, and has also gained the ability to hollowfy (don't know how to spell that) his right arm when enabling his mask, and to be able to use a cero with his new arm.

Basic stats

 **Reiatsu level -** Sosuke Aizen level

 **Hoho (flash step) -** Yoruichi speed and maybe faster

 **Hakuda(hand to hand combat) -** Even though he's trained a lot he can only match 2 captains, Soi Fon and Kenpachi Zaraki.

 **Zanjutsu (swordsmanship) -** Captain Level Offensive skills with mid tier defensive skills

 **Kido -** he never uses Kido so he's very bad at it, but if needed he can use a very unstable shakkaho

Battle stats

 **Offense:** 100

 **Defense:** 90

 **Stamina/strength:** 95

 **Intelligence:** 85

 **Kido/reiatsu:** 100

 **Mobility:** 100

 **Total:** 590

 **Sword Name:** Yami (Darkness)

 **Before release:** an o tanto with a black and red hilt, it's sheath is on his back (Like soi fons, and if you want to see a o tanto is, just search it up on google images)

 **After release:** An katana with teeth towards the hilt, and an all black blade

 **Shinigami spirit:** A big, built male spirit with a long black beard, tattoes along his entire body with the repeat words Night, and shadows that are filled with aura.

 **Shikai:** Turn into the night

When activated, the blade of his sword erupts in a huge black wall of black energy erupts around Seno, and receding to reveal his changed blade.

 **Ability:**

His speed and strength become slightly enhanced, and he gains the ability to control any shadow within a 100ft perimeter of the battlefield. Including being able to manipulate them into objects that are able to help him against the enemy (like flying swords made out of shadows that are controlled like Senbonzakura)

 **Bankai:** Consume Them In Darkness

He's very rarely forced to use his bankai, when he does it creates a huge storm that darkens the battlefield, and strikes him with red lightning to enhance his strength and speed once more, and his sword splits in half to turn into 2 blades, allowing him to dual wield both.

 **Ability:**

His shikai ability still stays with him, but is strengthened because of the new darkened battlefield, the new battlefield as a whole is an extension of his blade, he can instantly be anywhere within the stormcloud in an instant and can strike with his blade before you can feel it, without even having to move. He is also able to hear anywhere in the area of the stormcloud, so even if you can get away he'll still know where you are.

 **Extra Abilities:** Over the years he's began to master his vizard state, he's gained the ability the Hollowfy his right arm while wearing his mask, and be able to fire a cero from it. He can also perform his own version of a getsuga tenshou

Vizard Mask: (Look at the cover picture for the story)

Side notes: if anyone that takes this OC wants to help the character develop then go ahead and make him a captain later on in the story, or maybe even a love interest, just have a blast with this character. You can also change the squad he's in if you want too, Hope someone has some fun with this oc.


End file.
